Once Upon a Winter Romance
by misaoshiru
Summary: A young couple seeking salvation in these times of turbulence, finding love with each other. They appear to be doomed to failure, but they're determined to try nonetheless... [KxT drabbles.]
1. Love

Disclaimer: If I owned RK, there would be a lot more canon KxT fluff. (Nothing wrong with KxK, but KxT is love.) No profit is being made, and all that good disclaimer-y stuff.

**Love**

Love was something that she knew, a little. She had a brother, a father. Family. She also had had a fiancé. Even so…it confused her.

He understood it even less. He remembered, faintly, having a family, but those were the foggy remnants of days long forgotten.

Love was a mystery to them both. Death was their bitter reality, what they both knew best. He was an orphan and a hitokiri. She lost her mother and fiancé to its vicious grip. But…there was still hope for them. Love was something the two of them would have to discover together.

**愛**

Author's notes: 

Written because the world needs more KxT fluff. Three more to go. Two are seventy-five words long, and the other is fifty. This one's one hundred, exactly. (Also, two of the three others are fluff…the last is more angsty.)

I haven't forgotten about SHBD. I'm rewriting it at the moment, and the new version will be called "Dragon Child". There are serious changes in the works, but hopefully, it will be a better story for it.

The interesting thing about this drabble series is that it's the only story, aside from my oneshots, that I've already finished before posting it. That's right; all I have to do is type them. Whee… (The author's notes are longer than the drabble…sad. XD)


	2. Whispers

**Whisper**

Some nights, she'd whisper "Good night" and gently ruffle his hair before going to bed. It was a gesture that confused him at first, after they married, but it was something he grew to love as he'd grown to love Tomoe

Tonight, she did something a little different. "Sleep well, anata," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She left a very puzzled Kenshin touching his forehead and wondering exactly where _that_ came from.

**ささやき**

Author's notes:  
This one's seventy-five words long and one of my favorites of the four. I love KxT fluff. 

A note regarding "anata"…I don't usually use much Japanese in fanfiction, but I made an exception here because it fit the best. "Anata" literally means "you", but it's generally only used in that sense for people whose names you don't know. Otherwise, it's a light term of endearment, one that fits Tomoe very well.

I'll _try_ to post the third one tomorrow, but we'll see. I have the calculus AP test tomorrow morning, which I'm _really_ dreading...


	3. Snow

**Snow**

"It's snowing."

"Mm."

"First snow this season. It's beautiful."

"It is."

He blushed, in a rare display of teenage awkwardness. "But…you're more beautiful."

Her mouth was set in her usual expression of neutrality, but her eyes twinkled, faintly, with amusement, like the evening sunlight on fresh snow. "Thank you."

**雪**

Author's Notes:

Well, I survived teh ebil test of d00m! The free response questions were _hard_… I think I got about a three on there, out of five. Anything higher than one is passing, though. :3 (I wouldn't complain if it turns out I did well enough to get a four, though!)

Fifty words. Shameless KxT fluff is the best. Review, perchance? Opinions are great things, but they won't do me any good if you keep them to yourself! XD


	4. Hair

**Hair **

His hands slowly, rhythmically moved up and down, gently stroking her soft, midnight-black hair. Without meaning to, he released a contented sigh; some time ago, he had discovered that this was the perfect way to unwind after a long day of hard farmwork and gathering medicinal herbs. Tomoe didn't seem to mind. In fact, she may even have enjoyed it herself.

The door slid open a crack. "Oi, Himura!" Iizuka said in his obnoxious manner. "Oh, you're busy, hmm?" He gave the younger man a conspiratorial wink. "I'll be back later, then. Have fun!"

'Wait...he thinks we...' Kenshin blushed.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Eh...I'll fix the scene break later. Since someone was wondering, all the scene breaks merely translate to the names of the drabbles. Anyway, pointless fluff here because the plotbunny bit me, and because we could probably use the cuteness for what's ahead... I lied. This is the next-to-last drabble, mkay?

100 words.


	5. Promise

**Promise**

The sun was setting. It had just snowed last night, but the freshly fallen snow was already marred. By blood, lifeblood. Her blood.

Ugliness and beauty didn't match. He should have known. He killed everything beautiful that he touched, as hard as he tried not to. It hurt, deep inside his soul. He wanted to die, but he couldn't. He couldn't break his promise to the lady more beautiful than the first snow of winter.

**約束**

Author's Notes:

Well, one good thing about my recent drabble spree is that I managed to find this, and here it is. Sorry for the delay!

75 words. Written on April 30th, 2006. Typed on August 1st. Well, at least I finally got it up. XD

Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed. Look forward to more KxT in the future, particularly when I finally get around to rewriting more of "Shattered Hearts, Broken Dreams"/"Dragon Child". Later!


End file.
